Where Did You Come From?
Where Did You Come From? (어디에서 왔는지 / Eodieseo wanneunji ''') '''Es la cuarta canción del mini album SKOOL LUV AFFAIR. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=gasinaya ni neun eodieseo wat no kkari ppong ssam hane jigeum eodero gano ni neun myeocsal igo ? niga nae bo danunayaga? a a airakko? geukkam naega ma oppa yane (jalsal nnae) eolgur i jomak di haekkarihane sara dagat issae geurapgeu saeng giga kkojo maeban banhane bab mutna ? kkadaegi chineun geo aida keopi na han sabari ddaeng gilkka? keopi neun gaeanna? yeppeunneun , yeppeunko,atta geopnage ippeoing baraman bogo isseo do geunyang naega dage ippeoing a geundi neon eodi seo wat gani ippeujang hage saeng gyeo gakko kyupiteu hwasalo nae mameul kogjji geoing a tta , muteun gopda gowa neon eoneu namjeong nadeuli bwadoh eoppeo jilleo beureo goham nuga nakka chaegi jeone eolleundeul i daeson bwa beureo yaje kwag geunyang naega meonjeo kkae mureo beuro yaje ne eodi eseo wat neun ji ni ireum alsu it neunji nan neomu nado gunggeumhae na jeongmal neomu gunggeumhae ne eodi eseo wat neun ji ni ireum alsu it neunji Oh nan neomu nado gunggeumhae na jeongmal neomu gunggeumhae naneun busan eseo neo neun gwangju eseo watjiman ddokgata uri yeogi seoul edo jeogi jeju doedo da sarangeul hajanha oh yeah goma jjom tinggira , gung direul jucha ppugijeoni jjang nage hajimara jjom naemam bakkugijeoni jeomman geunyang eolladani geummattae maei kana ? naena ttugo geotta jota kanikka naean sseung nana gaseunaya jangnan ddongttaerina ? nun ippitna ho seok i gateun meoseu maneun cheonji ppikarida , ssae rippida a jom geummaneunji ppimoreunda nae mam, da ije danikka dananni ppimreunda ome ome i ga si na na hante haneun jisboso jigeum nahantae haneun jitdeuli sim sangchi anheoing , yo go yo go neo jakku geureo myeon naneol ddeol tteol simjang i beol beol son i deol deol sum i keok keok sabang jigeum nal johahae , geosi gigeosi gihae? jigeum ni mameun on tongda, hosi ga hosi ga he? a tta geuradeo jeonlado namjaga kkeuli gin han gap da a matda , geundi neon eodiseo wat danya ? ne eodi eseo wat neun ji ni ireum alsu it neunji nan neomu nado gunggeumhae na jeongmal neomu gunggeumhae ne eodi eseo wat neun ji ni ireum alsu it neunji Oh nan neomu nado gunggeumhae na jeongmal neomu gunggeumhae niga daleseo ani myeon byeol eseo wat haedo nan sanggwan eopseo neon nawa gateun geol neon meotjin yeojaya nado kkwae meotjin namjaya sarang halsu bakkee eoptneun geojanha Yeah I’m fallin in love ne eodi eseo wat neun ji ni ireum alsu it neunji nan neomu nado gunggeumhae na jeongmal neomu gunggeumhae ne eodi eseo wat neun ji ni ireum alsu it neunji Oh nan neomu nado gunggeumhae na jeongmal neomu gunggeumhae naneun busan eseo neo neun gwangju eseo watjiman ddokgata uri yeogi seoul edo jeogi jeju doedo da sarangeul hajanha oh yeah |-| BTS BEGINS ver. =gasinaya ni neun eodieseo wat no kkari ppong ssam hane jigeum eodero gano ni neun myeocsal igo ? niga nae bo danunayaga? a a airakko? geukkam naega ma oppa yane (jalsal nnae) eolgur i jomak di haekkarihane sara dagat issae geurapgeu saeng giga kkojo maeban banhane bab mutna ? kkadaegi chineun geo aida keopi na han sabari ddaeng gilkka? keopi neun gaeanna? yeppeunneun , yeppeunko,atta geopnage ippeoing baraman bogo isseo do geunyang naega dage ippeoing a geundi neon eodi seo wat gani ippeujang hage saeng gyeo gakko kyupiteu hwasalo nae mameul kogjji geoing a tta , muteun gopda gowa neon eoneu namjeong nadeuli bwadoh eoppeo jilleo beureo goham nuga nakka chaegi jeone eolleundeul i daeson bwa beureo yaje kwag geunyang naega meonjeo kkae mureo beuro yaje ne eodi eseo wat neun ji ni ireum alsu it neunji nan neomu nado gunggeumhae na jeongmal neomu gunggeumhae ne eodi eseo wat neun ji ni ireum alsu it neunji Oh nan neomu nado gunggeumhae na jeongmal neomu gunggeumhae naneun gwacheon eseo neo neun gwangju eseo watjiman ddokgata uri yeogi seoul edo jeogi jeju doedo da sarangeul hajanha oh yeah goma jjom tinggira , gung direul jucha ppugijeoni jjang nage hajimara jjom naemam bakkugijeoni jeomman geunyang eolladani geummattae maei kana ? naena ttugo geotta jota kanikka naean sseung nana gaseunaya jangnan ddongttaerina ? nun ippitna ho seok i gateun meoseu maneun cheonji ppikarida , ssae rippida a jom geummaneunji ppimoreunda nae mam, da ije danikka dananni ppimreunda ome ome i ga si na na hante haneun jisboso jigeum nahantae haneun jitdeuli sim sangchi anheoing , yo go yo go neo jakku geureo myeon naneol ddeol tteol simjang i beol beol son i deol deol sum i keok keok sabang jigeum nal johahae , geosi gigeosi gihae? jigeum ni mameun on tongda, hosi ga hosi ga he? a tta geuradeo jeonlado namjaga kkeuli gin han gap da a matda , geundi neon eodiseo wat danya ? ne eodi eseo wat neun ji ni ireum alsu it neunji nan neomu nado gunggeumhae na jeongmal neomu gunggeumhae ne eodi eseo wat neun ji ni ireum alsu it neunji Oh nan neomu nado gunggeumhae na jeongmal neomu gunggeumhae niga daleseo ani myeon byeol eseo wat haedo nan sanggwan eopseo neon nawa gateun geol neon meotjin yeojaya nado kkwae meotjin namjaya sarang halsu bakkee eoptneun geojanha Yeah I’m fallin in love ne eodi eseo wat neun ji ni ireum alsu it neunji nan neomu nado gunggeumhae na jeongmal neomu gunggeumhae ne eodi eseo wat neun ji ni ireum alsu it neunji Oh nan neomu nado gunggeumhae na jeongmal neomu gunggeumhae naneun busan eseo neo neun gwangju eseo watjiman ddokgata uri yeogi seoul edo jeogi jeju doedo da sarangeul hajanha oh yeah |-| Hangul =가시나야 니는 어데서 왔노 까리뽕쌈하네 지금 어데로 가노 니는 몇살이고? 니가 내보다 누나야가? 아 아이라꼬? 그캄 내가 마 오빠야네 (작살나네) 얼굴이 조막디 해 까리하네 사라다같이 쌔그랍게 생기가꼬 쪼매 반반하네 밥 뭇나? 까대기 치는 거 아이다 커피나 한사바리 땡길까? 커피는 개안나? 예쁜 눈, 예쁜 코, 아따 겁나게 이뻐잉 바라만 보고 있어도 그냥 내가 다 기뻐잉 아 근디 넌 어디서 왔가니 이쁘장하게 생겨가꼬 큐피트 화살로 내 맘을 콕 찍어잉 아따, 무튼 곱다 고와 넌 어느 남정네들이 봐도 허뻐 질러브러, 고함 누가 낚아채기 전에 얼른 들이대 손 봐브러야제 콱 그냥 내가 먼저 깨물어브러야제 너 어디에서 왔는지 니 이름 알 수 있는지 난 너무나도 궁금해 나 정말 너무 궁금해 너 어디에서 왔는지 니 이름 알 수 있는지 Oh 난 너무나도 궁금해 나 정말 너무 궁금해 나는 부산에서 너는 광주에서 왔지만 똑같아 우리 여기 서울에도 저기 제주도에도 다 사랑을 하잖아 oh yeah 고마 쫌 팅기라, 궁디를 주차뿌기 전에 짱나게 하지 마라 쫌 내 맘 바꾸기 전에 점만 그냥 얼라다 니 금마 때매 이카나? 내 나뚜고 거따 조타카니까 내 안 씅나나 가스나야 장난 똥 때리나? 눈이 삣나 호석이같은 머스마는 천지 삐까리다, 쌔리삐다 아 쫌 금마는 지삐 모른다 내 맘, 다 이제 다 니 끼다 난 니삐 모른다 오메 오메 이 가시나 나한테 하는 짓 보소 지금 나한테 하는 짓들이 심상치 않어잉, 요고요고 너 자꾸 그러면 난 얼떨떨 심장이 벌벌 손이 덜덜 숨이 컥컥 시방 지금 날 좋아해, 거시기 거시기해? 지금 니 맘은 온통 다, 호시기 호시기해? 아따 그래도 전라도 남자가 끌리긴 한갑다 아 맞다, 근디 넌 어디서 왔다냐? 너 어디에서 왔는지 니 이름 알 수 있는지 난 너무나도 궁금해 나 정말 너무 궁금해 너 어디에서 왔는지 니 이름 알 수 있는지 Oh 난 너무나도 궁금해 나 정말 너무 궁금해 니가 달에서 아니면 별에서 왔다 해도 난 상관없어 넌 나와 같은 걸 넌 멋진 여자야 나도 꽤 멋진 남자야 사랑할 수밖에 없는 거잖아 Yeah I’m fallin in love 너 어디에서 왔는지 니 이름 알 수 있는지 난 너무나도 궁금해 나 정말 너무 궁금해 너 어디에서 왔는지 니 이름 알 수 있는지 Oh 난 너무나도 궁금해 나 정말 너무 궁금해 나는 부산에서 너는 광주에서 왔지만 똑같아 우리 여기 서울에도 저기 제주도에도 다 사랑을 하잖아 oh yeah |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades * El primer concierto donde aparecio esta canción fue BTS BEGINS, siendo una versión en la que cantan solo Jin, V, Jimin y Suga junto a J-Hope. ** En esta versión, Jin cambia la letra en "naneoun Busan eseo...", cambiando Busan por Gwacheom, ciudad donde nació. Ya que Busan es donde nacio Jungkook, quien canta esa linea en la versión original. ** Además, es la primera vez que Suga canta en vivo, ya que en la versión original de esta canción, es Rap Monster quien canta. * Es una de las pocas canciones enfocadas al Satoori (Dialecto), donde se diferencian entre el dialecto de gwangju, seúl y gyeongsangdo dependiendo del miembro que este cantando. Categoría:Canciones